


Georgie es su nombre

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Female Georg Listing, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 01] Porque Devilish nació el día en que Georgie se incorporó a la banda y ella le dio un puñetazo a Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgie es su nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama.

**Georgie es su nombre**

—Chicos —dijo Gustav de frente a sus tres amigos—, es ella. Éste es Tom, se encarga de la guitarra y éste es Bill, son gemelos aunque no lo parezca. Mayor y menor, por si te lo preguntas. —Los aludidos saludaron con la mano en un gesto idéntico que delató el parentesco—, y él es Kenny, nuestro...

—Nuestro bajista temporal —aclaró Tom, viendo que Gustav tenía problemas en buscar la palabra adecuada sin entrar en mayores detalles.

—Hola —saludó la chica, dedicándoles a todos en la sala, una sonrisa—. Me llamo...

—Ugh, no —denegó Kenny, moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza—. Es una chica, Gus.

La chica en cuestión, le sacó el dedo de en medio. —Mira quién habla —replicó con mordacidad—, cuando tengas vello púbico, hablamos de quién es la chica aquí.

—Hey, hey, no peleen —dio Tom un paso al frente, dispuestos a separarlos. Si bien Kenny no era del tipo físico, la amiga de Gustav sí lo parecía, y por el bien de su bajista actual, mejor que no le rompieran un par de dedos antes de descartarlo del todo.

Sobrepasándolos a todos por lo menos por más de diez centímetros, la chica se presentó de nueva cuenta como Georgina Listing, mejor conocida como Georgie, si es que querían estar de su buen lado y no hacerla enojar por el terrible gusto que sus padres tuvieron al elegir su nombre.

A pesar de ir vestida con camiseta roja que llevaba al frente escrito ‘Hagen’, una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo y unos tenis de skater, Georgie bien podría pasar por un chico con su pecho plano, y cabello corto y desordenado. Que además fuera Bill y no ella la persona con más maquillaje en el cuarto de ensayo de la banda, hablaba mucho.

—Estamos en la misma academia de música —agregó Gustav—. Es la chica que les dije para eso de... Ya saben —finalizó por lo bajo, atento a Kenny, quien desde la noticia de que sus habilidades con el bajo no estaban sirviendo absolutamente para nada en la banda y que iba a ser remplazado si encontraban a alguien mejor, se comportaba como un lunático con cualquiera que se presentara a las audiciones.

—¿Y en verdad sabes tocar el bajo? —Preguntó Bill, ignorando a Kenny y a su bravuconería de hacer crujir los nudillos en ademán vengativo. Más tarde lidiaría con él a solas.

—Bajo y guitarra, también un poco de flauta y piano —arrugó Georgie la nariz—, pero mi favorito siempre ha sido el bajo.

—Vamos, chicos —la interrumpió Kenny—, ¿no hablarán en serio? La banda se iría a la mierda si tenemos una chica tocando el bajo. Seremos la broma del pueblo. Nadie nos tomará en serio jamás. ¿Y qué seguirá luego? ¿Cambiar el nombre de la banda por ‘Georgina y sus tres idiotas’? Habría que ser imbéciles par-...

—Kenny, cállate ya —ladró Tom, harto de las reticencias de su amigo—. Eres malo en el bajo. Mejora o alguien ocupará tu lugar, así de sencillo.

—Ella es buena —habló Gustav—. Muy buena.

Sonriendo a medias, Georgie asintió. —Algo así. Gusti-Pooh siempre exagera —se burló, tamizando el halago pero no negando nada.

—¿Has estado antes en una banda? —Prosiguió Bill el interrogatorio—. Tocamos en un par de eventos, cumpleaños y esas cosas, nada serio.

—Aún —agregó Tom.

—Aún, exacto —reafirmó el menor Bill—. Pero si queremos llegar a algún lado, necesitamos a alguien en el bajo que pueda tocar más de una nota sin que se le enreden los dedos —finalizó el menor de los gemelos, dedicándole a Kenny una mirada de rencor concentrado que venía guardando de semanas atrás—. Como sea, ¿crees poder darnos una demostración?

Georgie jugueteó con la cinta que sujetaba el estuche del bajo a su espalda. —Supongo... ¿Ahora?

—Ahora —asintió Tom solemne.

—Tú puedes —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, abandonando su posición al lado de la chica y ocupando su sitio en la audiencia. Sentándose al lado de Bill y con Kenny a un costado, el baterista se limpió las manos húmedas de sudor contra el pantalón.

Lo cierto, es que Georgie tocaba más que ‘muy bien’. Gustav la había escuchado en un par de recitales y la chica tenía talento. Por asegurado, ocuparía el lugar de Kenny sin siquiera despeinarse. Ella tenía una cierta habilidad con el bajo y una dedicación que pocas veces se encontraba, pero que en ella era innato. Que además se destacara en un instrumento que por lo general era tocado por hombres, le agregaba valor.

—Puedes empezar cuando marque tres —indicó Tom, haciendo cuenta regresiva con los dedos y esperando a que Georgie hiciera lo suyo.

Y vaya que lo hizo... Los primeros acordes, impecables en su ejecución, señalaron el ritmo como perteneciente a Nothing else’s matters de Metallica.

—Es perfecta para la banda —le susurró Bill a su gemelo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que aquello pasara sin ser escuchado por Gustav, quien sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba de orgullo por Georgie y su interpretación. Ya que había sido él quien la recomendara para el puesto de bajista, sentía su logro como propio.

Clavando su mirada en ella, el baterista apreció en su amiga la concentración total de quien se entrega al instrumento y espera a cambio una sincronía total. Con la cabeza gacha y el cabello castaño cubriéndole hasta las mejillas, Gustav no podía adivinar si los veía a ellos o a las cuerdas.

Luego de un par de minutos donde Georgie cambió de melodías y tocó otras canciones, aumentando el ritmo y la dificultad de ejecución hasta tornarse errática, y con todo, armoniosa, la audiencia pasó de dudosa a segura de haber encontrada, sin lugar a dudas o segundos pensamientos, al cuarto miembro de la banda.

Georgie finalizó su solo de bajo con unas notas desconocidas, que fueron bajando de intensidad hasta desaparecer en el silencio absoluto que reinó en la habitación hasta que las cuerdas del instrumento dejaron de vibrar y la quietud sólo era rota por la respiración de todos.

—Wow —exclamó Tom, conteniéndose para no aplaudir. Intercambió una mirada con su gemelo—. ¿Y dices que jamás has estado en una banda?

—Sólo en la academia, pero nada serio —se descolgó Georgie el bajo, moviendo luego los hombros para quitarse la sensación de desigualdad de peso en la espalda—. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

—Increíble —respondió Bill con una sonrisa—. Magnífico.

—Genial —batió palmas la chica, clavando después sus ojos en Kenny—. ¿Qué dices tú?

El chico masculló algo por lo bajo antes de alzar la voz. —Pudo ser mejor.

—¿Celos, Kenny? —Lo codeó Gustav en un arranque de jovialidad. El puesto en la banda era de Georgie sin lugar a dudas, así que bien podía desquitarse con Kenny por lo pésimo que había tocado en los últimos seis meses, convencido de que no era él sino el resto de la banda, los que hacían sonar mal sus canciones.

—Y una mierda, Schäfer —le empujó Kenny de vuelta, con más fuerza de la normal y haciendo que Gustav perdiera el equilibro y se cayera de su asiento.

—¡Kenny! —Gritó Bill, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que faltaba —rodó los ojos Tom—. No sólo eres malo tocando el bajo, sino que no sabes aceptarlo y lo desquitas con los demás. —Se dirigió a Georgie—. Hagámoslo oficial. ¿Quieres tocar el bajo en nuestra banda? Porque tenemos un puesto y es perfecto para ti.

Georgie sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kenny estaba de vuelta a la carga.

—No me pueden sacar así porque sí de la banda. Yo la fundé, yo estuve aquí desde el inicio —se cruzó de brazos—. No es justo en lo absoluto.

—Puede que no, Kenny —dijo Bill, sin mirar a nadie en particular—, pero tocando el bajo apestas. Y de fundar tú la banda, unf, habla con mi abogado.

—Hagamos una votación —propuso Gustav, levantándose del suelo y comprobando que su pantalón no se hubiera cubierto de polvo del suelo.

—Perfecto —corearon los gemelos.

—No, me niego —replicó Kenny—. Todos ustedes están en mi contra, no sería justo. Exijo otro método.

—¿Qué propones, chico listo? —Arqueó Georgie una ceja, retando a Kenny en el acto—. ¿Quieres una prueba de talento entre tú y yo? Porque estaría encantada de patear tu trasero con mi bajo.

Kenny golpeó su puño contra la palma de la mano repetidas veces. —Dalo por hecho. En una semana, aquí mismo, veremos el trasero de quién es pateado.

—Dos canciones y dejemos que el público elija —apretó Georgie la mandíbula—. ¿Trato hecho? —Extendió la mano abierta y Kenny se la estrechó.

—Trato.

 

—Siento lo de Kenny —se disculpó Gustav con Georgie, los dos caminando de regreso a casa. Si bien el baterista vivía a un par de manzanas de distancia del sitio donde practicaban, la idea de acompañar a Georgie hasta la parada del autobús le parecía la correcta—. A veces es un idiota.

—¿A veces o siempre? —Hizo chocar Georgie sus hombros, el estuche del bajo bamboleándose de lado a lado—. Lo noté en cuanto me vio, perder contra una chica debe ser duro para él. Machista barato.

Gustav no hizo ningún esfuerzo en justificar la actitud de su pronto ex compañero de banda.

—Seh —asintió por último—. Pero no tiene oportunidad contra ti. Su mala actitud, su impuntualidad de presentarse a tiempo a los ensayos... Si al menos tocara bien, pero es un caso perdido.

—Entonces —se apartó Georgie un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el ojo derecho—, me esforzaré más por ganarme mi lugar como miembro de la banda. Ya sabes, para dejarle bien callada la boca y demostrarle que las chicas también podemos ser buenas en lo que queramos.

Gustav pensó que un buen puñetazo haría el mismo trabajo, pero le pareció que la manera de Georgie de decirlo era mejor.

—Es aquí —lo sacó la bajista de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose ante la parada del autobús—. Gracias por acompañarme, porque vives en la otra dirección, ¿no? Es muy amable de tu parte.

—No es nada —se sonrojó Gustav, elevando la vista hasta la altura de Georgie y aclarándose la garganta—. Sólo quería desearte buena suerte y eso. Sí. Aunque no la necesitas. Kenny no sabrá qué tren fue el que lo arrolló cuando compita contra ti.

—Tenlo por seguro —le guiñó un ojo la chica—. Oh, mi autobús.

Viendo en la misma dirección que ella, Gustav comprobó que en efecto, el autobús de Georgie estaba ahí. Sin saber por qué, un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de él.

—¿Te veré mañana en la academia? —Quiso saber Georgie, sacando el dinero de uno de sus bolsillos y su tarjeta de estudiante para pagar con descuento. Gustav asintió—. Hasta entonces —se inclinó sobre él y sin dobles intenciones, besó su mejilla—. Adiós —se despidió usando la mano, subiendo al autobús y alejándose dentro de él.

Congelado en su sitio, al lado de la parada del autobús y con la mano apoyada en la mejilla que Georgie había besado, Gustav sólo pudo musitar ‘adiós’ de vuelta, demasiado tarde para que ella lo escuchara.

—Bien, la próxima vez será —se dijo, emprendiendo el regreso a su propia casa, el paso lento y el corazón acelerado.

 

Durante los siguientes días, Gustav apenas si tuvo tiempo de ver a Georgie en la academia. Ella iba en una clase diferente a la suya y sus horarios parecían de pronto no coincidir, ya fuera porque ella entraba a su curso cuando él salía o viceversa.

Sin que el tiempo se propiciara para un encuentro, pronto llegó la fecha señalada para que Georgie y Kenny tuvieran su batalla de bajos.

—Espero que gane Georgie —dijo Bill entre sorbos a una lata de Red Bull que compartía con su gemelo, los dos sentados en una vieja banca que tenían en el cuarto donde ensayaban para cuando alguien venía de visita y se quedaba a ver su sesión—. Si no...

Tom hizo un gesto de cortarse la garganta con un dedo.

—Exacto —dijo el menor de los gemelos.

—Kenny tendría que haberse encontrado con el genio de la lámpara y pedido de pronto saber tocar el bajo, sólo así le ganaría a Georgie —sentenció Gustav, seguro de las habilidades de su amiga—. Ella es buena en lo que hace, sólo queda esperar a que lleguen.

No fue necesario que mucho tiempo pasara antes de que Georgie apareciera, esta vez vestida con unos jeans deslavados y el cabello igual de despeinado que la vez anterior.

—Hey, hola chicos —los saludó, dejando el estuche del bajo contra la pared y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Y Kenny?

—Tan cobarde que aún no ha llegado —se rió Tom.

Georgie compartió con él la risa y pronto tomó asiento con ellos alrededor de una desvencijada mesa donde de vez en cuando se reunían para comer algún bocadillo, o en el caso de Bill, escribir la letra de las canciones. Ofreciéndose a darle algo de beber, Gustav sacó de la hielera donde guardaban los refrescos, un jugo de uva que la bajista abrió y bebió hasta la mitad de un solo trago.

Tan a gusto se sentían entre ellos, que no fue sino hasta la caída del sol que se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, que Kenny no se había presentado así como tampoco había llamado avisando que no llegaría por cualquier motivo o pidiendo una nueva fecha para el enfrentamiento. La segunda, que gracias a ello, Georgie era su nueva bajista oficial.

—¡Felicidades a Georgie! —Corearon los gemelos y Gustav, alzando sus latas de refresco al aire y haciéndolas entrechocar con la de la chica, que apenas cabía en sí de gozo.

—Por ser la mejor bajista que esta banda tendrá —dijo Bill, ligeramente achispado por el ginger-ale que tenía bebiendo desde temprano.

—Aw, gracias —le pellizcó Georgie las mejillas a Bill y éste se dejó luego de un poco de resistencia—. Les prometo dar lo mejor de mí y no defraudarlos como ese idiota de Kenny. Jamás faltaré a ningún ensayo de la banda, a menos que me rompa ambas muñecas o algo así.

—O que tengas cólicos —bromeó Tom, obteniendo que un hielo de la bebida de la bajista saliera volando en su dirección y le diera en el cuello—. ¡Hey! Está helado.

—¡Oh!, ¿en serio está helado? —Le lanzó Georgie otro, iniciando con ello una amistosa lucha entre dos bandos. Apoyando a su gemelo hasta la muerte, Bill atacó a la bajista con la pajilla de su bebida, lanzando un potente chorro en dirección a su cabeza—. Puaj —se limpió Georgie el cabello.

Fiel a su amiga y listo para igualarle el marcador a ese par de bribones, Gustav contraatacó de su lado, lanzando su lata en dirección a los gemelos y manchándolos con root-beer de pies a cabeza.

—Pido paz, pido paz —alzó Tom la mano, cuando al cabo de unos minutos de lucha, las bebidas se habían acabado y sus rastas se encontraban chorreando contra su nuca—. Ugh, mamá nos va a matar cuando nos vea llegar así a la casa —le dijo a su gemelo, que hizo una mueca al imaginarse el rostro de su progenitora cuando los viera entrar a la casa manchados en una variopinta cantidad de sabores.

—Hablando de regresar a casa... —Georgie consultó su reloj de pulso—. Mamá dijo que vendría por mí y ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

—Nosotros igual —se ayudaron a poner en pie los gemelos—. ¿Ensayo pasado mañana?

Todos de acuerdo en ello, se despidieron y emprendieron la caminata en sus respectivas direcciones. Los gemelos por un lado y Georgie y Gustav de otro, éste último ofreciéndose a acompañarla hasta la misma parada de autobús que la vez anterior, puesto que ahí era el sitio donde Melissa, la madre de Georgie, iba a pasar a recogerla.

—Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo, Gusti —le dijo Georgie al baterista, los dos sentados en la parada del autobús y esperando a que la mamá de la chica se presentara. Como siempre, llegaba tarde—. A mamá no le gusta que este fuera cuando ya oscurece, pero si me ve contigo, no me va a regañar.

—Me alegro —murmuró Gustav, más atento al ‘Gusti’ que le había dicho Georgie que a al resto de su oración. Nervioso por la cercanía de la chica mayor, el baterista intentó rellenar el silencio entre ambos con charla insulsa—. Vi que Bill te dio sus cuadernos de canciones.

—Ah, sí —comenzó Georgie a hablar emocionada—. Es sólo para ver qué tipo de música tocan y eso. Quiero aprenderme las canciones antes de tocarlas, sólo para no hacerlo fatal.

—Tú jamás lo harías fatal.

—Gracias —rozó Georgie su brazo con el de Gustav y los dos se estremecieron.

—Está un poco helado para ser mayo —comentó el baterista. Si bien la primavera ya había llegado a Alemania, la temperatura solía descender más grados de los debidos cuando el sol se ocultaba. Ni él ni Georgie lo habían considerado al salir de sus casas sin más ropa que la que llevaban, y luego de su batalla con gaseosas, empapados en líquido azucarado como estaban, lo lamentaban—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco —admitió la chica—, pero no es nada.

Como nunca antes, Gustav deseó haber traído consigo un suéter. En ese momento se lo habría ofrecido a ella y Georgie se lo habría agradecido efusivamente, quizá con un nuevo beso en la mejilla o si se sentía realmente contenta, en los labios. El sólo pensamiento de ello le tiñó a Gustav las mejillas de un pronunciado tono carmín, que incluso a la luz de las farolas que los iluminaban, era delator.

—Oh, ahí está mamá. Tarde como siempre —se puso en pie la bajista, para alivio de Gustav, ahorrándose la vergüenza de tener que explicarle porque lucía tan acalorado si el clima no era el adecuado para bochornos repentinos—. Nos vemos el día del ensayo —se despidió con rapidez de Gustav, corriendo después al automóvil de su madre, entrando en él y alejándose en la calle, después de un movimiento de su mano que claramente era el ‘adiós’ de esa jornada.

Por segunda vez desde que la veía irse, Gustav dejó pasar unos minutos antes de emprender su propio trayecto de regreso a casa.

 

Dos meses después y era como si Georgie hubiera estado desde siempre en la banda.

Luego de un par de semanas sin su presencia, como si nada, había aparecido Kenny en la sala donde ensayaban, saludando a todos y actuando ofendido luego de ver que sus ex compañeros de banda lo ignoraban y pasaban olímpicamente de él.

—Georgie es nuestra nueva bajista —había dicho Bill de brazos cruzados, una posición de él que los demás conocían como inapelable, ya fuera a ruegos o amenazas.

—Pero...

—Y la última, Kenny —finalizó Tom por su gemelo—. Así que haz el favor de no volver a aparecerte por aquí. Devilish está mejor sin ti.

—¿Devilish? —Bufó Kenny—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

—Nuestro nuevo nombre, ¿sabes? —Dio un paso al frente Gustav, decidido a decirle a Kenny sus verdades y más—. Votamos y elegimos Devilish. Nueva bajista, nueva banda y nuevo nombre.

—¿Ella es la bajista? —Frunció Kenny el ceño—. Pensé irme para castigarlos. Vuelvo por el bien de la banda y ¿así es como me lo pagan? Malagradecidos.

Bill rechinó los dientes. —Largo, ya no eres nada nuestro.

—Oblígame.

—Con gusto —dijo Georgie, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen. Dos pasos al frente y golpeó a Kenny en pleno rostro con el puño cerrado. Un golpe de chica y todo, pero de una que no estaba dispuesta a soportar más tonterías.

—Wow —exclamó Gustav.

—Ouch, ouch, eso duele —se sujetó Georgie la mano contra el cuerpo—. Se ve mejor en películas de lo que se siente en la vida real.

A su vez, Kenny cayó al suelo como noqueado por una tabla.

—Blandengue —lo pateó Tom para asegurarse de que no estaba muerto—. Vencido por una chica, además.

—Hey, que esta chica puede contigo también —bravuconeó Georgie a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con correrle por las mejillas. Atento con ella, Gustav sacó una de las gaseosas frías de la hielera y se la colocó con cuidado sobre los nudillos—. Uh, duele...

Bill se encogió de hombros. —Creo que es momento de sacar a Kenny de aquí y darle a Georgie un premio por hacer lo que todos deseábamos fantaseábamos y no nos atrevíamos.

Con ayuda de su gemelo, entre los dos sacaron a su ex bajista y lo dejaron fuera sin mirar atrás; Kenny ya los había hecho enojar lo bastante como para no sentir remordimientos.

En la sala de ensayo, encontraron a Gustav y a Georgie, ésta última con los ojos vidriosos y la mano vendada. —Lo siento —musitó apenas verlos—. Se empezó a hinchar.

—¿Podrás tocar en dos semanas? —Quiso saber Bill—. Participaremos en un festival. Nada grande, pero es importante para darnos a conocer.

—Claro que sí.

—Es todo lo que necesitábamos saber —le pasó Tom el brazo por los hombros—. Y gracias por darle su merecido a Kenny.

—Gracias —repitió Bill.

—Sí, gracias —se les unió Gustav, los tres rompiendo a reír cuando desde afuera, los gemidos de dolor de Kenny se dejaron escuchar.

—Wow, de nada, supongo —se avergonzó Georgie de la atención, pero encantada a fin de cuentas.

Algo le decía que a pesar del dolor de su mano, lo que vendría para todos ellos, sería bueno.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
